1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to optical fiber connectors, and more particularly, to secure SC connectors that can only be disconnected with specific removal tools.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are commonly used in both civilian and military applications. In both of these applications, security is an issue. Not only is it important to properly connect the correct optical fiber connector plug to the correct corresponding optical fiber connector, it also is important to prevent a connected optical fiber connector plug from being removed by an unauthorized user. Furthermore, it is important to prevent an optical fiber connector port from being accessed by an unauthorized user.
Additionally, it is very common for optical fiber connector plugs to get caught or snagged on surrounding optical fiber cables, other optical fiber connector plugs, and edges and corners of cable trays, conduits and the like when optical fiber cables having optical fiber connector plugs are being installed or removed.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an optical fiber connector plug and optical fiber connector that facilitates optical fiber connector plugs being connected to correct corresponding optical fiber connectors. Furthermore, there also is a need to provide an optical fiber connector plug that cannot be disconnected by unauthorized user. Moreover, there is a need for an optical fiber connector plug that does not get caught and snagged when the attached optical fiber cable is being pulled around edges and corners during installation or on retrieval.